Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal routing networks. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for distributing one or more signals, via a wired and wireless medium, for a home theater system.
Description of Related Art
Modern home theater systems immerse viewers by displaying a video signal on a video display while routing a related audio signal to one or more loudspeakers. The audio signal may include audio channels, for multiple loudspeakers, that are to be heard emanating from different locations around the viewers. Speaker wires are commonly employed to route the audio channels to the different loudspeaker locations. Depending on the locations of the loudspeakers and their distance from the audio source, routing of the speaker wires presents a challenge to the viewer. Difficulties can also arise when retrofitting a multi channel loudspeaker system into an existing entertainment room. Moreover, as the audio signals contain more and more channels, with each channel corresponding to a prescribed location around the viewer, the routing of speaker wires becomes even more daunting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,907 to Lee discloses an audio output apparatus having wireless speakers. The audio output apparatus outputs an audio signal for a 5.1 channel system. The audio signal is encoded in accordance with an IEEE 1394 protocol. The encoded audio signal is provided to a sub-woofer loudspeaker through an IEEE 1394 communication line. The audio signal is decoded in the sub-woofer loudspeaker and then modulated by a spread spectrum FM modulation method. The modulated signal is then transmitted to wirelessly connected speakers. The described surround speaker system does away with the routing of unsightly speaker wires throughout a listening area. However, such a design has other significant drawbacks.
The wirelessly connected speakers are specialized speakers in that they must contain means to receive the wireless signals as well as means to amplify the received signals. For example, the wirelessly connected speakers each include an amplifier to amplify the received signal. A listener, who is retrofitting the speaker system described in Lee into their listening area, must purchase specialized speakers that include these components. These specialized speakers may be manufactured by only a few manufactures and have a limited selection. Thus, besides the added cost of purchasing new specialized speakers, the limited availability may not allow a listener to select speakers from a manufacture that the listener prefers. Another aspect is the added cost to the consumer of having multiple amplifiers and power supplies in multiple locations.
Furthermore, to amplify the received signals, the speakers/amplifiers must be plugged into a wall outlet to receive power or use batteries, which is inconvenient. However, a wall outlet may not be conveniently located at the locations of each speaker. To provide power to each speaker, the listener may end up routing unsightly power cords around the listening area. Thus, the desire to free the listening area of unsightly wires may still not be achieved with the speaker system described in Lee.